


Blatherskite

by alpacaswithhats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I can't do poetry, Poetry, english isn't my first language, i like poetry, just a dump, ranges from cryptic to meaningless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacaswithhats/pseuds/alpacaswithhats
Summary: - A person who talks at great length without making much sense.(aka a collection of poems I wrote. They aren't good and I don't exactly enjoy writing them, but sometimes I just can't not write them.)





	1. Sonnet 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely on Shakespeare's sonnet. This was actually an English homework and the reason I ended up writing poetry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is NOT a romantic love poem, thank you very much.

Sore muscles aching as I try to stretch,

my head is pounding from the deadlines still ahead,

to my demons lurking in the dark, I am no match,

yet, restlessly, I sink in the confinement of my bed.

 

For in the shadow of sleep is where I fly,

my gleeful soul soaring next to yours divine,

as no distance ever so vast may try

to tear away your gentle heart from mine.

 

Like an eagerly-awaited ghost you haunt me at night,

behind my unseeing eyes I picture your tender smile,

a soundless voice assuring me I will be alright,

your care helping me bear my doubts for another while.

 

And although others search in romantic antics their delight,

your kindred spirit is all, I could ever see at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (long distance relationships, queerplatonic relationships, online friends, implied depression/anxiety?)


	2. A Pebble's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written to my best friends on a pretty emotional day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very cryptic and very flowery. LOTS of metaphors and symbols. Flower language.

I had a wishful dream last night,

my ear listening to earthy whispers

as I rested with my eyes open wide,

my weight anchoring this tired body.

 

My mind projected an unexpected sight

with the night's warmth as an embrace,

a hallucination full of hope, so bright,

of a garden growing in my heart.

 

Such gentle light was ghosting over my soul,

a soft breeze like a whispered vow.

On nights like these is when I feel whole,

even if I may not always deserve so.

 

In the fruitless landscape of my dreams

a strong sunflower stood its ground.

Still, her warming aura always beams,

there to listen if not always understand.

 

A light scent soothed my racing mind

as the mint's soft leaves slowed my heart

and I know that with a soul so kind,

all of my cool edges have found a home.

 

Far away, fighting doubt's heavy eclipse,

the yellow tulip swayed softly in the wind,

a brush of her light on my fingertips

reminded me that I am still enough,

 

But a dream is just that -

a dream.

Morning comes, I fall flat,

their presence a mere ghost.

 

Yet, all your soothing scents will stay,

the sunflower gives me a warm hug,

soft mint interested in every word I say,

the yellow tulip with a laugh like sunshine.

 

It's all I need, should be just enough,

not quite what I long for, but oh so close.

It's just, this life of mine is tough,

but the humble pebble knows not to ask for stardust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (friendship, aromanticism, implied/wishful queerplatonic relationships)


	3. Going Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference to "Walking Depression", an illness where you are still capable of living your daily life despite being depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the random urge to do more research on mental illnesses and for some reason I find it really interesting? I'm thinking about studying psychology at university to be honest.
> 
> Less flowery and more straightforward because it fits and I didn't have the energy for imagery.

I exist -

without a heart

beating for a purpose.

 

I live on praise,

yet, what no one knows:

this false gold never had any worth.

 

I breathe in.

Out.

Slowly...

 

The heartfelt smile on my face

to convince them - or me? -

that I'm still ~~human~~ okay.

 

I go forward every day,

not for a certain goal,

simply, because in this world

it's either go or full stop.

 

But there are people pulling me along:

friends I don't really deserve,

a family, small but underappreciated -

I have no choice but to go.

 

So I keep going...

and maybe one day

I have walked far enough

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

to find my life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (fear of future, (walking-)depression, lack of motivation/ambitions, feeling hallow, hopeful ending?)


	4. Frost Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for one of my friend's birthday as a gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not something emo for once omg, it's a miracle. I swear I was going somewhere with this at some point...

As crystal flowers glisten in the winter sun,

a forgotten bird sings its lonely song,

waiting for spring to come.

 

Thick fog heavily embraces bare wooden branches,

not nearly as warm as your arms holding me

as we run to chase the grey away.

 

Yet, despite the bone-chilling air above,

we trace our footprints in fragile snow,

the warmth in our hearts untouched by nature's icy grip.

 

And while crystal blooms turn into morning dew

once the flickering sun touches the sleepy sky,

we turn to our very own winter garden we created.

 

Another blossom awakens in our hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (winter, cold, comfort, coziness, closeness, intimacy)


End file.
